Love
by Freeandbored
Summary: The first time...


Love

Even though she had some boyfriends, she didn't want to have intimacy with them. She wasn't prude, but she was waiting for someone with who she felt comfortable, someone she truly could say she loved. He didn't have so much experience. For him, his first time was just an act of immaturity, because he wasn't ready.

After almost 8 months of relationship, Mei and Lars felt that they were in a point where their relationship has stability, they trusted each other, and don't doubted about their love. Although, they wanted to go slowly and enjoy their time together, their relationship had become passionate. Sometimes, when they kissed and caressed, they felt that this contact wasn't enough.

Lars was very discreet about displays of affection, especially in public. Only when they were alone, he could be more affectionate. For him, talking about his feelings was hard, he was a practical man, he was caring and attentive, and she knew how to interpret his actions. Mei, on the contrary, was a very loving girlfriend, she adored him and never hesitated in showing and telling him, but she gave him his own space.

They talked about it several times, and they came to the conclusion that they were ready to have another kind of intimacy. They didn't plan it, and they didn't pressure each other, it could be at any moment. And maybe the occasion was about to arrive.

They were alone in his apartment. Mei put her head on his chest and Lars hugged her and played with her hair. They talked about their day and some other things they did. He kissed her in the head and she looked at him and sat on his lap. She caressed his hair, kissed him on the forehead, cheeks and finally on the lips; she loved to kiss them because they framed that shy smile that was only for her. Also he adored the soft and sweet touch of her lips against his. She interrupted the kiss to look him in the eyes.

"Lars, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, Mei"

Then she gave him a little kiss in the lip and bit it seductively, that made that he kissed her with more passion, and while both tongues met and caressed each other, Mei ran her fingers through his hair, Lars tried to get her closer and stroked her back. They leant slowly on the couch.

They stopped to take a breath and kissed again calmly. He started kissing her neck and she guided his hands under her skirt so he could caress her legs. Mei moaned loudly and he stopped when he realized what he has doing.

"Why… did you stop? You… don't want to continue…? She asked him embarrassed.

"Wait… are you… do you want… are you completely sure?" he asked nervous and looked at her.

"Yes, I do. And you?" she said blushing.

"O-of course, I want… but we don't have any…" he said blushing too.

"I bought one, just in case" She smiled and kissed him. "But not here, Bunny"

She took his hand taking him to the bedroom. Mei asked Lars to get undress and only keep his underwear. He did it hesitating and hiding his embarrassment. _"Wow"_ she thought while she admired his body. She loved that he looked so stoic and formal, he had an intimidating aura that made him look like a bad boy, which was part of his appeal, but he was always attentive and sweet with her, he treated her like a queen. She never took advantage of it; to the contrary, she pampered him and told him lovely words with a touch of seduction that he loved.

He sat on the bed, and she asked him to help her with the zipper of her dress. He did it slowly, enjoying it, letting the dress fell on the floor. She felt inhibit, she was insecure about her body, especially her breasts, because she thought they were so small.

But he was breathless, looking at her with adoration. He got her closer awkwardly to kiss her, this time more passionately than when they were in the living room. She kissed him with the same fervor. He was completely in love with Mei, he loved that she was so feminine and delicate; her wit, cheerfulness and the sweetness with which she treated him.

He put her tenderly on the bed. He covered her neck and shoulders with loving kisses, enjoying the soft touch of her skin and her sweet floral scent. He took off her bra, she jumped feeling embarrassed and wanted to cover herself, but she didn't do it. He kissed and caressed delicately her breasts, going down to her belly. Mei felt as if she were about to melt, feeling how the warmth of those lips went over her body. He kissed her in the lips again.

She caressed him with urge, exploring the body of her beloved for the first time. They looked at each other in the eyes. His gaze was full of love and desire and she felt as the most beautiful woman in the world, and for him, she was. And after taking precaution, she indicated him with other kiss that she was ready. Lars noticed that she trembled slightly.

"Lars… I love you so much" she said quietly, cupping his face.

"Mei… I love you so much too" he whispered and she sighed.

He tried to be gentle and delicate, while she received him. She groaned, but he touched her with so much love that she got carried away, and moments later she felt how the pain was replaced with waves of pleasure that invaded every part of her body. She kissed him, repeated his name and required him with caresses. He felt her shiver against him, and he whispered all kind of loving words, and in that way, he gave her his heart, soul and body.

In that moment, they forgot about the world outside, because only they existed and the sound of their grunts and whines. They felt as if they were going to drive crazy and explode. They couldn't think about other thing but each other. He was hers and she was his.

Finally, both sighed relieved, they separated trying to breathe more calmly. He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddle against his chest and heard the fast beat of his heart. They kissed tenderly, and said how much they loved each other, he caressed her hair and she held him tightly until they fell asleep.

The next morning, Mei woke up first, she looked at him next to her, she got closer, she caressed his hair, his scar, his cheek, and his jawline, and then she kissed him softly in the lips. He woke up.

"Good morning, my prince" she smiled.

"Good morning. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"I am fine, I sleep _so_ well" she said winking at him.

He blushed and she laughed.

"Do you want something?"

"No. Well, yes, I do"

"What do you want?"

"You, and your kisses and hugs" she said giggling.

"All right"

Both cuddled, while enjoying the closeness of the other, the soft kisses and the caresses under the covers.

* * *

 **Note:** _Please, be kind with me. This is the first time I write something of this kind, this is my very first smut :'v I wanted to share it as some kind of challenge. So here it is, not very explicit but ok, fluff everywhere._


End file.
